I'll Comfort You
by JM.Fanatic
Summary: Re-post of A Similar Longing.She stared up at him as the tears continued to fall. "In the nightmare…I get hurt…and you're not there to protect me." "Don't worry, Luce. I'll always be there to protect you. I'll never let anyone hurt you."


The last time I posted this story, I said it was to be a chapter story. But...I changed my mind. So I had to change the summary. And now it is officially a one-shot.

xxxxx_  
><em>

_Lucy slowly walked through the forest of Narnia, taking in the view once again. As she and her siblings hadn't been in Narnia for a year, seeing everything again had her in a state of awe. She slowly drew her hands over the plants as she walked by them with a soft smile on her face. While she was content with everything she saw now, there was only thing that would really fill her with absolute joy: Aslan._

_She walked down another path in search of him. And while she knew she should return to her brothers and sister, she couldn't stop herself. After a couple more minutes of walking, she heard light rustling in some nearby bushes. She froze to listen, and she heard it again. She smiled a bit. "Aslan?" she called, stepping closer._

_The rustling got louder and the figure began to emerge. Lucy looked down as she saw a paw step out. But much to her surprise, and disappointment, it wasn't a lion's paw, but a bear's. She looked up as the bear itself was in view. She backed away slightly. "Oh…you're not Aslan," she said as she stared at it._

_She got a snarl in response._

_She gasped and continued to back up. Though it seemed that every step she took backward, the bear took one forward. Then it suddenly let out a loud growl, and that's when Lucy knew it was time to go._

_She quickly turned and started to run. Sadly, wearing a dress didn't really help at all. She could hear the bear behind her, and it seemed to be getting closer. She was starting to panic as she ran back down the paths she came, desperate to get to her siblings. Oh, why did she wander off?_

_Hearing another snarl, she couldn't help but to glance back and was horrified to see the bear extremely close to her. By not watching where she was going for that brief second, though, she tripped over a root from a tree and fell to the ground. She quickly turned over onto her back to see the bear standing over her._

_She screamed, hoping someone would hear and come to her rescue._

"_Lucy! Lucy!"_

_She heard Peter's voice in the distance. "Peter!" She screamed, hoping he would get to her in time._

_Suddenly the bear's paws came down on either side of her head._

_She screamed again. And again._

_Then the bear grabbed her. Her eyes slammed shut and she continued to scream._

"Lucy! Lucy!"

Peter continued to shake his little sister, trying to wake her as she was obviously having a nightmare.

"Lucy! Wake up!"

Abruptly, Lucy's eyes snapped open, clearly filled with fear. Her eyes darted left and right as she breathed hard before they finally set on Peter. She gasped. "Peter," she said in relief as she rose up and hugged him for dear life.

Peter held her close and rubbed her back in hopes to soothe her. "It's ok, Lucy. You're alright," he said softly.

A few minutes later, Lucy pulled away slowly, and looked down. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Peter sighed. "It's ok, Luce," he assured her. He then pushed her hair out of her face. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

He nodded and stood. "Alright. And everything's fine, Luce. Try to get some sleep," he said before heading to the door.

"Peter?"

He stopped and turned around.

Lucy looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Will you stay with me? Only for a little while?" she asked.

He stood there for a moment before sighing, and then nodding. With that, he went back over to her and climbed into the bed with her. He allowed her to snuggle against him as he knew she needed the comfort. He brought his arm around her and rubbed her arm. "Goodnight, Lucy."

"Goodnight, Peter."

Soon nothing but soft breathing was heard throughout the room. Peter wasn't asleep, though. He was just waiting until he knew Lucy would be alright so he could go back to his own room. After a few more minutes of waiting, he slowly started to get out of the bed while trying not to wake Lucy.

Just as he slid out of the bed, Lucy began to stir. At first, it wasn't bad, and Peter thought that he had just woken her a little and proceeded to the door. As soon as he grabbed the door knob, he heard, "Peter!"

He sighed and turned around. "Lucy, I have to go to…" he trailed off once he noticed her face. Tears were running down her now flushed cheeks. He walked back over to her. "What's wrong?" he asked as he sat beside her.

She stared up at him as the tears continued to fall. "In the nightmare…I get hurt…and you're not there to protect me," she explained. "…I can't help but feel that it's showing the future. If Edmond and I go back to Narnia, you won't be there to protect me," she cried.

Peter couldn't help but feel bad at hearing her words as he knew he and Susan wouldn't be going back to Narnia. He sighed and brushed her hair back, and then her tears away. "Don't worry, Luce. I'll always be there to protect you. I'll never let anyone hurt you," he promised.

Lucy continued to stare up at him. "You promise?"

"Of course."

She nodded as she looked down. Then suddenly, she looked up at him, leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

His eyes widened slightly as he stared down at her. In his daze, he made no movement to stop his little sister from kissing him. Just as he snapped out of it, she pulled away. "Lucy…" was all that came out of his mouth afterwards.

She looked away. "I'm sorry…"

He looked away himself. He was trying to gather his thoughts, and make sense of what he was feeling all of a sudden. Lucy, his baby sister, had just kissed him, and he didn't mind like he should have. What did that mean? 'Nothing,' he thought to himself, 'it means nothing. It's all understandable. I can't be mad at her. She just wanted comfort.'

He looked at her again. "It's ok…I understand. You just did it so you could feel better," he said, but all the while, he couldn't figure out who he was trying to convince of that.

Lucy nodded, but after a moment, shook her head. "That's more or less true, Peter," she whispered.

He blinked. "What are you talking about?"

She finally looked at him. "I…I've wanted to do that…for awhile now," she admitted.

Peter just stared at her unmoved. There went his attempt to try to convince himself that the kiss had no meaning behind it. There also went his attempt to try to keep himself from thinking about how much he enjoyed it.

He then shook his head. This was wrong on so many levels. "No, Lucy, you don't mean that. You can't mean that. You…you just…you're just worried about going back. But there's no need to be worried…" he said, all the while fighting the battle within himself.

She stared at him a bit hurt. "But it's true, Peter. It's not worry. It's real. I know how I feel…" she said softly.

Peter stared at her. "…There's no way…" he whispered.

Lucy looked down and then turned away. "Fine, Peter. Just go to your room then," she said, the hurt and disappointment clear in her voice.

"Lucy…"

She didn't answer.

He sighed. "I'm sorry…" He then stood and headed for the door, but as he got closer to leaving, the urge to stay and make it up to her increased exponentially. He opened the door, and then froze. He blew out a breath. "I'm going to rue this," he mumbled. Then, without a second thought, he shut the door, walked back over to Lucy, pulled her up, and pressed his lips to hers.

Lucy's eyes widened with surprise, but after a moment, her eyes fluttered close and she returned the kiss.

Peter held her against him as he deepened the kiss. He almost moaned at the taste. He shivered slightly as he felt her hands slide up his chest and around his neck. He then slid his hands down and grasped the bottom of her nightgown. After a moment of contemplating he pulled it up and over her head exposing her panty clad body.

He stared down at her as he dropped the gown on the floor. It was the first time he had seen her like this – as it should've remained – and it surprised him to how fast she was filling out.

"Lucy, this is so…wrong…" he whispered as he continued to stare.

Lucy looked away. "I know…You don't have to do this, Peter. I'll be fine."

Peter's eyes finally rose to her face. "That's the thing, Luce. I want to do it," he admitted.

She looked up at him in shock and just when she was about to reply, he pulled off his shirt and then pulled her into another kiss. He didn't stop there. He then proceeded to push her back onto the bed until he was lying on top of her, never once breaking the kiss.

Any and all of the reasons why what was going on right now shouldn't be filled Peter's head, mildly distracting him. He agreed with them all and would've listened except for the fact that the last thing he wanted to do right now was to stop. So he pushed the thoughts to the back of his head as he pushed Lucy's mouth open and slipping his tongue inside. He couldn't contain his moan this time as his tongue moved against hers. He caressed her smooth waist with one hand before hesitantly moving it up to cup her developing breast, lightly tracing his thumb over her nipple.

Lucy couldn't help but to moan at his actions. She brought her hands to his hair, latching on to it lightly.

Peter broke the kiss then, trailing kisses down her jaw to her neck. "Lucy," he whispered between kisses, "no one can ever know about this."

"I know," she replied in the same manner.

"Good," came someone else's voice. "Wouldn't want you to get in trouble."

With a gasp from them both, Peter and Lucy quickly looked to the door to see Susan standing there with a hard expression. Peter quickly got off Lucy and grabbed their discarded garments, handing Lucy hers.

"Susan," he started.

"I was on my way to the kitchen when I hear noises coming from inside here. I open the door to check on Lucy when I see this," she said before he could go on. "There's no explaining this, Peter."

Lucy covered herself with her gown as she stared down at her bed.

Peter really couldn't say anything. He simply stared at Susan with a dumbstruck expression.

Susan's frown deepened. "Get out of here, Peter," she demanded.

If Peter didn't agree that what happened between him and Lucy was beyond wrong, he would have argued with Susan about telling him what to do. But he did agree and he couldn't argue. So he simply stood and left the room, sparing a glance at Susan on his way out the door.

Susan gave him a hard stare as he left before looking at Lucy, who was still staring down at the bed. "We'll talk later, Lucy," she said.

Lucy simply nodded.

With that, Susan shut the door.


End file.
